


Finally

by stormtide24



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtide24/pseuds/stormtide24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote>





	Finally

"Kirk to McCoy," Jim stalked down the length oh the living room in his quarters only to repeat it when he reached the wall that separated the room he currently occupied from the bedroom and take a quick sip from the crystal glass three fingers full of whiskey and an ice ball.

"McCoy here," Bones answered him, his voice had the lull it got after working in Med-bay for long hours and relaxing with a book and a glass of alcohol. Jim could almost see him, sitting in that brown leather armchair he sits in so much, there's an imprint of his butt in it.

"Boooooooones," Jim moaned, "Why can't I see youuuuu?"

Bones sighed loudly. "It's bad luck for the couple getting married to see each other the day before the wedding."

"That's just some old tradition from like the twenty-first century or something. It means nothing."

"It might mean nothing you, but we could use all the luck we could get, especially given the fact that you're you," Jim heard him softly close a book and set it down on the side table.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Jim asked, a little taken back.

"Well, in the simplest way I can possibly say it, you're a magnet for trouble."

"I AM NOT!" Jim yelled.

"Jim, you almost got shot in the head yesterday with your own phaser." Bones said drily.

"That's not true." Jim defended.

"We had to re-grow the tip of your ear." Jim's had went to the still tender flesh of the top of his ear and rubbed.

"You didn't have to, it would've been a cool story to tell."

"You were lying on a bio-bed, wailin' like a baby, 'Bonesy, Bonesy, just cut it off, knock me out, kill me, do anything to stop the pain.'"

Jim blinked. He knows that he did that. He won't tell Bones, but he knows that he was doing that. He got an idea for revenge. "Oh, Bones, you know I just wanted to feel those big, strong, hands of yours on me," Jim left the room and walked the short distance to Bones' quarters. He knocked on the door.

"Well, just you wait, you'll feel these big, strong, hands all over you tomorrow night. Hold on, someone's at the door." Seconds later, Bones stood in front of him wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He was barefoot, which just added to his look of comfort.

"Hi, Bonesy," Jim waved before sprinting down the hall.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Bones raced after him. Jim looked behind him to see how far away Bones was and turned right, running into Spock. Jim stumbled and fell to the floor. He looked up and threw Spock an accusing glare, before he felt two big hands on his arms. He looked over his shoulder to see an irritated Bones. "Mr. Spock, will you please alert the crew that the wedding has been pushed back a day on account of the Captain's inability to have any self control?" Bones' eyes stared into Jim's as he spoke.

"Of course, Doctor," Spock said in an even voice before side stepping them and moving down the corridor. "

You're no fun," Jim complained as Bones dragged him back to his quarters.

"I don't have to be fun. I just have to be your husband." The door slid closed as Jim's feet passed the barrier between the room and the corridor.

"Technically, you're still my fiancé," Jim pointed out when he stood to sit on Bones' lap in the chair.

"And whose fault is that?" Bones rubbed slow circles on Jim's back. Jim moaned a little, before answering.

"Yours."

Bones' hand stopped. "How is it mine? You're the one who had to see me."

"We're getting married, you have to let me win this," Jim dropped his head into the crook of Bones' neck.

"I don't have to let you win anything," Bones' hand resumed it's circling.

"Then as your captain, I order you to let me win."

"I'm off duty."

"Let me win and I'll tell Uhura not to do the thing."

Bones froze. "What's the thing?" Jim casually crossed his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Let me win," he stated.

"What's the thing?" Bones asked again, this time with more urgency in his voice. Jim moved his fingers over his lips like he was closing a zipper. Bones sighed, "Fine, you win. Now what's the thing?"

"The thing is nothing." Jim laughed at Bones' shocked face. "Get it? Nothing? Because it's no thing? And there's no thing?"

Bones rolled his eyes. He looked at Jim and his serious face cracked for a fraction of a second. He snorted in attempt to hold back his laughter. When Jim heard the stifled laugh his face lit up. Bones' lips pursed to hold back the laughter. Then suddenly, he fell apart and broke down into giggles which set Jim off again. "Da-damnit J-Jim, it wasn't that funny," Bones managed to make out between gasps for air.

"It was and you know it," Jim said after they came down from their laughing fit.

Bones sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me and save me from the trouble I apparently attract. Which makes you trouble."

"Thus is my burden," Bones shrugged, before looking at the clock on the wall. "Now as much as I hate to say it, get going; it's still before 2400 hundred hours and if I don't see you we can still have the wedding in two days."

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes, now start movin', I would like to get married and seeing as it was supposed to be tomorrow but you had to see me, I think you owe me that much," Bones stood up and Jim simply wrapped his arms around Bones' neck and his legs around his waist. Bones walked to the door and said, "Get off,"

"No," Jim stubbornly said as he snuggled his face deeper into the crook of Bones' neck and inhaled.

"I'll get a hypo." Jim hopped off and ran away. "I can't believe I'm marrying that kid," Bones said softly to himself as he turned back into the room.

****

"Whose idea was it to have green flowers?" Jim heard Bones say through the intercom.

"Well, Sulu wasn't planning on the flowers being green," Uhura said in the room that Jim occupied, "they're supposed to turn white and he's not sure what went wrong. If you guys want, we can have the gold and blue ones in the ceremony itself and the green ones in the reception."

"But it is possible for that flower to turn orange instead, Neyota," Spock said.

"That is possible," Uhura stated wistfully.

"We'll keep the green ones in the ceremony and if they turn orange, we'll say it represents our burning lust for each other," Jim shrugged.

"No, we'll say burning love for each other," Bones corrected, "we still work here, you know."

"And?" Bones sighed.

"I am not letting the entire crew know about my sex life, Jim."

"I could always describe it in vivid detail to everyone personally if you would prefer."

"Jim, sweetie, if anyone asks, just say burning love," his mother said, "please? For me?"

"Thank you, Winona, for proving that Kirks can be reasonable," Bones said.

"You're welcome, Leonard."

Uhura snickered. When Jim and Winona looked at her she said, "sorry, I just thought of something."

"What?" Jim asked. "You're playing with fire, Jim."

"Of course he is, Uhura, he's Jim," Bones stated.

"You don't understand, he's playing with fire."

"I'm confused..." Jim said softly.

"McCoy."

"Yep?" Bones said. "

No, McCoy."

"What?"

"Do you really not know the origin of your own last name?"

"I guess not...?"

"McCoy, Gaelic, it means son of Aodh or son of fire and, in one sense of the word, Jim's playing with you. Do you know the meaning of your first name?"

"Lion strength, it's English."

"Good. Now, we decided what we're doing with the flowers, we're all done here. I suggest that you guys go to sleep now, you're gonna want to be wide awake tomorrow." Uhura stood and walked out of the room.

Jim moved to follow her when his mom placed her hand on his shoulder. "You should probably wait for Leonard to leave the room he's in."

"Winona, Jim'll be bouncing off the walls if he has to wait. You guys can go," Bones said, "and Jim? Try not to see me. I would like to get married tomorrow." A shiver ran up Jim's spine. He was marrying his best friend in a few hours. As long as he could control himself and not see the doctor between now and then.

Winona looked over at her son and saw the grin that was on his face, the same grin she knew she wore on the day before her own wedding. "Jim, let's go to the observation lounge," she took his hand lead him away.

****

When Jim returned to his quarters, he walked to the bedroom and pulled off his gold shirt. On the bed, there was a formal uniform for tomorrow and a blue shirt with a note stuck to it. Jim picked it up and read aloud, "If you can't stand to stay away for one night, wear this and think of me. -Bones" he smiled softly then held the collar up to his nose. It smelled of Bones' cologne which translated to comfort to Jim. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, save his underwear and pulled on the shirt. He laid down in bead and called out "Lights." In the darkness he rolled over, closed his eyes and tried to sleep despite the butterflies that danced in his belly.

****

"I feel like I'm gonna vomit, ya know?" Jim paced back across the room.

"Here, drink this," Winona pressed a glass of water into his hand. He swallowed the majority of it's contents in a few gulps. She took the glass from him, placed her hands on his shoulders and said "You'll do fine, okay? The only thing that could go wrong is if you trip while walking down the aisle. And if you do, I'll be there to catch you."

"Thanks, mom," he smiled nervously before hugging her. She drew way and fixed his hair for about the fifth time.

He wrinkled his nose then she said "There, now it's perfect," the music started to play and they moved to stand at the end of the aisle as everyone in the room stood. Winona lead Jim down the aisle. When his eyes fell on Bones, he had to bit his lip to stop the giggle from bubbling out of his mouth. Bones smiled at him brightly.

When he reached the head of the room, he kissed his mom's cheek then went to stand next to Uhura and Chekov, across from Bones. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Bones responded.

Admiral Archer spoke, "Friends, family, lovers, we gather you here today to celebrate the love that the two men who stand before me share. I could give a long speech, but I understand that one of them would go crazy," all eyes turned to Jim and he simply shrugged. "I also understand that they have written their own vows?" Archer turned to Jim first, who took a piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"Bones. You are just that, the thing that keeps me up and safe. You are the person who patches me up when I'm hurt and above all else, you're the person I love no matter what. When we first met, you just wanted to stay in the windowless bathroom and when you were forced out, you complained that you didn't need a doctor, damnit, you are a doctor. You sat down next to me and said that you may throw up on me and explaining all the horrific ways we could die in the shuttle before offering me a drink. Little did I know that that day in the shuttle with you would turn into the best friendship I've ever had that would then turn into the best relationship I've ever had. Bones, I haven't said a lot in my life but I love you, and even though we might never know the answer to the mystery that is why you're always on the bridge, I want you there, please don't leave." He shoved the paper back into his pocket and smiled.

"Jim, the only reason I'm in this tin can hurdling through space is because you got me over my aviophobia. At first, I was only up here because you were making me. At some point, it stopped being 'because you made me' and became 'because you were here. ' If you ever doubt you abilities as a Captain, just remember, we'll always stand behind you. If there's anyone on this ship, it's you, who's the soul. There's a bunch of other things that a person needs but they need a soul above all else. I cannot and will not love anyone as much as I love you, Jim, because I do. I do love you." He grabbed Jim's hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Now, do you have the rings?"Admiral Archer asked. Uhura handed a gold band to Jim and Joanna handed a matching one to her father. "Do you, James T. Kirk, take Leonard H. McCoy, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as your husband?"

Jim swiped a tear from his eye then said, "I do," as he slid the ring onto Bones' left hand next to the silver one already there.

"And do you, Leonard H. McCoy, takeJames T. Kirk, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as your husband?"

"I do," Bones smiled softly as he slid the gold ring onto Jim's hand.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Doctor and Captain McCoy. You may now-" Jim stepped forward and kissed Bones before Admiral Archer could finish his sentence. Bones cupped Jim's cheek. The room erupted into cheers but they didn't concern themselves with looking up. That is, until Scotty threw his arms around their necks.

"Congratulations, lads, ye might want ta get a room before things get too hot en heavy out here."

"Thanks, Scotty," Jim smiled softly. He then held out his arms to, Bones. "Piggyback ride." Bones took Jim onto his back and walked back down the aisle with his new husband on his back.

****

"Daddy!" The reception room was full of dancing Starfleet officers and family. Joanna McCoy finally got to hug her father tightly without having to worry about messing up her dress.

"Jo!" Bones lifted her up, hugged her, and spun around. "I still can't believe Jim got you out here."

She huffed in a manner that resembled her father startlingly. "Daddy, Uncle Jim brought me out here because he knows I'm big enough to handle it. Do I still call him Uncle Jim?"

"You call me whatever you want, sugar," Jim appeared and kissed the top of her head.

Her face wrinkled in thought before she smiled and said "Dad?"

"Perfect," he winked at her. "Do you wanna dance?" she nodded and wiggled out of Bones' arms. When her feet hit the ground, she stood on Jim's feet, took his hands into her's and started to sway with him. Bones smiled, took out a camera and snapped a picture of them. Joanna stepped off and wiggled her hips while lowering herself to the ground before standing up straight. Jim, being the giant dork he is, repeated the action back to her. They did this back and forth.

"Daddy, come and dance with us!" He approached them slowly. He tried to emulate their motions. Joanna smiled the grabbed Jim's hand with her right and her father's with her left. They followed her lead and linked hands. She started to move to the right and spun them in a circle. Joanna giggled. Jim laughed. Bones allowed himself to chuckle. He looked at the two of them, the two people he loves the most in the entire universe, laughing together. He didn't care about the gold and blue flowers on the tables. He was simply happy to have his husband and his daughter with him, and while he doesn't particularly want Joanna on the Enterprise, he could get use do it. Jim looked over at him and when Bones smiled, Jim's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He could also get used to calling Jim his husband. Jim leaned in and pecked his cheek, as though he read Bones' mind. He could get really used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
